


Hermione’s ‘Problem’

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Curses, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Large Breasts, Lavender Brown Bashing, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Side Effects, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione’s mother had always said she was blessed in the breast department but Hermione didn’t agree. She hated the attention she got for her boobs so she hid them away. One day, Lavender finds out and tells Ginny. They decide to use a curse from the Forbidden Section of the library to make Hermione regret being ashamed of her gifts. However, they do the spell wrong and there are ~side effects.~
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny was a naturally jealous person, it’s just how she was raised. If she wanted something, she got it because she was the only girl and that meant everyone spoiled her rotten. If she liked a girl’s shirt and she wanted it, her parents would make sure she got it. If they had to save up for it for a month, that didn’t matter to Ginny because eventually she got what she wanted. This was just how it was for Ginny. 

This was how life was for Lavender Brown as well. Lavender was an only child and while she was a baby, her grandfather had a heart attack and died in front of her. Her mother felt horrible about it and had spoiled her rotten ever since. It didn’t matter that Lavender didn’t remember it. Whatever Lavender wanted she got. 

Hermione loved attention. Her parents always praised her whenever she knew something that most people didn’t know at her age and Hermione loved that type of attention. However, she didn’t like the other kind of attention she got. During the summer after third year, Hermione had a major growth’s spurt. Hermione’s mother said that Hermione was quite blessed in the breast department however, she didn’t agree. Hermione hated the attention she got whenever she wore anything that showed the size of her breasts during that summer. So, she since then she always hid under large sweaters and always got her uniform shirts three sizes bigger. She couldn’t do anything about changing clothes in her dormitory though. If she changed her clothes in the bathroom, the girls in her dormitory would get suspicious. So when she was at Diagon Alley getting her school supplies and found a book on advanced disillusionment charms and found out she could make her dormates see a different version of her body, she was delighted. Unfortunately it would only last around 30 minutes, so if her dormates saw her while she was sleeping then she couldn’t do anything. So, she made sure she always closed her curtains tight, except for one night in sixth year.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was very distraught. Everywhere she looked she saw Ron and Lavender snogging! The common room, her dorm (how’d he even get up there?!) and worst of all, her chair in the library! Even Madam Pince knew that it was HER chair. Some people thought she was annoyed because she had a crush on Ron. Honestly! Why would anyone think she had a crush on her former bully (even though they’re friends now she never fully forgave him), a man who eats messier than a pig and a man who was practically her complete opposite? It just didn’t make sense! 

She was so distraught that while she still cast the disillusionment charm, she forgot to close her curtains. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like most nights these days, Lavender got back late to the dormitory. Ron being prefect was very useful with late nights. This night she and Ron went to the prefect bathroom and stayed in there for several hours before they snuck back to the Gryffindor common room. While Lavender was stumbling to her bed, she threw a glance at the other beds. What she saw made her almost fall flat on her face. As usual Parvati had her curtains closed but unlike usually, Hermione’s curtains were wide open. 

Hermione had kicked down her blanket because she was too warm and was wearing a large t-shirt with long plaid pajama pants. When she had kicked down her blanket she had twisted a lot and now her shirt was twisted around her chest and torso, accenting what had made Lavender almost fall over. 

_‘Hermione had boobs!’_ Lavender thought, _‘ and not just any boobs, she has BIG ones.’_ Lavender thought back to when she had seen Hermione change before. It wasn’t often because Hermione always got up early and either went to sleep early or really late if she was studying. Lavender remembered Hermione having practically no boobs at all, she made sure she knew any and all girls in the years above and below her (minus the ones under 14) so she could gossip with Ginny and Parvati and make fun of the ones with small ones and glare at the ones with big ones. She remembered just last week she, Parvati and Ginny were talking about how small Hermione’s boobs were. Lavender started thinking about how this was possible, she definitely couldn’t have just had such a major growth spurt and even if she did she would need new clothes because for some reason you can’t resize Hogwarts uniforms (she tried to make hers smaller in fourth year to show off to Viktor Krum) and then it hit her! Every time she saw Hermione change since third year there was a little bit of sparkle in the air. She always had written it off but she recalled from witch weekly, “A slight sparkle in the air means a disillusionment charm is being used to make a person’s body look different. If you see this around men step away because it means they are lying to you about some aspects of them (wink wink) and if you see it around women it means they are most likely trying to hide something like a pimple! Keep in mind ladies that when you have a pimple don’t use disillusionment! Because us at witch weekly will be able to tell!” 

Lavender was livid. Hermione has been hiding away her breasts for years! So Lavender got jealous. She was jealous because Hermione had these gifts and had the audacity not to use them what they were meant for! When Lavender got jealous of women, she got mean. So Lavender started plotting and an evil smile crept across her face. She slowly stumbled to bed and quickly fell asleep with thoughts of vengeance floating through her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up unusually cold. She slowly sat up blinking at her clock that read 4:30am. Looking around she squeaked quietly when she realized her curtains were wide open and her blanket was kicked down the foot of her bed, giving a full view of her body to anyone that looked her direction.

Praying her roommates hadn’t seen anything, Hermione quickly got up and cast the charm she’d been doing for close to three years now before quickly getting dressed and taking a look around the room. Parvati’s curtains were closed when Hermione came in last night so she probably didn’t see anything. However Lavender’s curtains were open when she came in last night and they were still open now, showing a still fully dressed witch who was lightly snoring. Hermione sighed gratefully, Lavender was usually too high on her last orgasm when she came back late at night so she most likely didn’t see anything. Though Hermione grimaced when she realized that last orgasm was probably from one of her best friends. Hermione knew she wouldn’t fall back asleep so she finished getting ready headed to the common room to read until Harry got up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lavender woke up with the evil smile still on her face from last night. She got ready as quickly as she could and went to talk to Ginny about what she saw last night and what they were gonna do about it. She wasn’t going to tell Parvati because Lavender wanted vengeance and she knew Parvati wouldn’t be on board with that but Ginny definitely would. 

Walking quickly to the fifth year dorms, Lavender was excited. She had many plans running through her head and she knew Ginny would come up with more once Lavender told her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny woke up to a beautiful blonde bouncing on her bed. She was about to chew her out for making her get up early on a Saturday when she realized Lavender would only do this if something big happened.

Quickly sitting up, Ginny almost yelled, “What happened?!”

Lavender, realizing Ginny finally woke up, stopped bouncing and said, “I found out something huge last night. Today, we need to start plotting vengeance for a lying bitch.”

Ginny, who loves wreaking vengeance, and is practical vibrating with excitement asks, “On who? And, why?”

Lavender tells her what she saw last night and Ginny looks at her in disbelief and says, “Are you sure about what you saw? I’ve stayed with Hermione during summer and since she isn’t allowed to use a wand outside of school, she couldn’t have cast the charm while she was staying in my room.”

Lavender rolls her eyes and says, “Well 1 she could have learned wandless magic and 2 if you don’t believe me, you can sneak into my dorm tonight and we can peak through her curtains after she’s fallen asleep to check but then after that we plan vengeance, deal?”

Ginny still looks at her in slight disbelief but agrees to stay in Lavender’s dorm to check.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day passes quickly for the girls. Hermione studies potions books most of the day while Lavender snogs Ron most of the day and Ginny snogs Michael Corner.

Finally the end of the day comes and Hermione falls fast asleep while Ginny sneaks into her dorm and sits and chats with Lavender quietly for awhile until they think she is definitely asleep. Then they slowly walk towards the part in her curtains and spread them a tiny bit to look through. Ginny smirks at what they see while Lavender frowns. Hermione has practically no boobs but then as they watch the air shimmers and as the shimmer slowly goes away, Ginny’s jaw drops while Lavender starts smirking. Ginny is shocked at the size of Hermione’s breasts. _‘They’re huge!”_ she thinks. They step away from the curtain closing it back up and while Lavender looks smug, Ginny’s face slowly changes from shock to anger. When Lavender looks at Ginny, she sees the same look in her eyes that she had just the night before. 

Once Ginny’s head clears a little bit so she can think about anything other than killing the witch in the bed next to her for hiding and being ashamed of her gifts, she smirks at Lavender and Lavender smirks back. They both know what this look means and they giggle slightly at what they will plan. The look means ‘time to practically kill a bitch,” and they were excited.

They stayed up all night (something they were both used to) plotting and writing down their favorite ideas which included, taking a picture of Hermione without a top on and putting it up everywhere at school (too much work), taking away her boobs and adding them to their own (no, she would probably like that), and finally, the one they decided on, find a harsh curse in the Forbidden Section of the library and use it on her. They then spent the rest of the night planning on how to do it and right before sunrise they finished their plan and planned to do it in two days at night. They were delighted and couldn’t wait until Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday finally came, Lavender and Ginny were very excited. Hermione had no idea what was going to happen and that just made it all the better for Lavender and Ginny. The day went by slowly for them which made Lavender mad but Ginny didn’t mind because either way eventually Hermione was going to get what she deserved. Hermione caught Lavender staring at her several times that day but she didn’t care. Hermione thought she was probably staring at her because she believed the rumors about Hermione having a crush on her boyfriend. Which aren’t true so it doesn’t matter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


When night finally fell, Ginny and Lavender were ecstatic. They knew they would have to look through lots of books, which they didn’t like, but they knew the end result would be worth it. Around midnight, they snuck down to the library, narrowly avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris. They slowly opened the doors to the Forbidden Section and stepped in. They looked around to see where they should start, Ginny went over to the jinx section and Lavender went to the curse section.  
After many hours of looking through books and casting silencing spells to make them quiet, Lavender found a curse that made her grin in delight. This would teach Hermione to under appreciate her gifts. She quickly showed Ginny, who wrote it down but one thing that neither girls noticed was that Ginny spelled it wrong. If they did notice they probably wouldn’t care, either way it would mortify Hermione but what they didn’t know was that this would change the curse in a major way for Hermione.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The curse they had chosen made Hermione’s boobs double in size and made her release hormones, making every straight boy in her vicinity subconsciously attracted to her for one week. Well it was supposed to but since Ginny wrote down the spell wrong, some things were going to be different, but of course the girls didn’t know that. The spell also made it so they couldn’t be glamoured or disillusioned by anyone. They had the option to make it permanent but they didn’t want Hermione getting used to it and becoming competition.  
They decided to cast the spell on her at night during Saturday, so she would wake up with it on Sunday and have no idea what had happened. They also decided to do it Saturday night so that Hermione would have an entire day to freak out about clothes and things before having to go to class on Monday. They were very excited for it and anxiously waited for Saturday to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


When Saturday finally came, Ginny and Lavender were practically vibrating from excitement. They decided that they would both do the spell separately so Hermione would have boobs twice her size for two weeks instead of one. It wouldn’t double her size again (they checked the book) but it would double her hormones. When midnight finally came on Saturday, Lavender and Ginny slowly stalked toward the opening in Hermione’s curtains. They opened Hermione’s curtains and looked inside.

There Hermione was sleeping peacefully, unknowingly looking like an angel. Her hair was sprayed out around her head, looking like a halo and her breasts as big as ever. Lavender and Ginny got more jealous just looking at them. As soon as they made sure she wouldn’t wake up, Lavender took out her wand and said the spell.   
  


_“Pectis duplici duplex sexis.”  
_

As soon as Lavender finished Hermione started kicking and twisting in her bed, kicking down her blanket while a purple light swirled around her body. Hermione’s eyes flashed open for a second, shocking Ginny and Lavender, before the purple light descended onto Hermione and she fell back asleep. As Lavender and Ginny watched, Hermione’s chest started growing. When it stopped growing, Hermione’s breasts were straining her pajama shirt, which was previously two sizes too big. ‘ _They were the size of their heads!’_ thought Lavender and Ginny. They could clearly see her nipples through her shirt. Hermione twisted a bit more in her bed before settling. As soon as Hermione settled back in her bed, Ginny took out her wand and said the spell.

_”Pectis duplici duplex sexis.”_

When she finished, a blue light swirled around Hermione’s body. When the blue light descended, Hermione’s nipples peaked a bit more and they could see them very, very clearly, showing that the second spell worked. Ginny and Lavender looked at each other and grinned. They had done it! This will teach Hermione to hide away her gifts! They took a picture to commemorate this moment of vengeance before closing Hermione’s curtains and going to bed. It took them awhile to fall asleep because they both wanted to see Hermione’s reaction when she woke up but they knew if they did, Hermione might be suspicious of them. So, they both fell asleep at the thought of Hermione’s embarrassment floating through their heads. What neither noticed though was that when one hour had passed after they cast the curse, Hermione’s breasts grew a tiny bit more, barely noticeable if one wasn’t looking at it. Around 4:30, four hours after the spell was cast, Hermione woke up with a gasp, with boobs not only twice there usual size but also a tiny bit bigger. Barely noticeable but very important.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was very uncomfortable. So, she rolled around a bit but she still couldn’t get comfortable. So she open her eyes and took a glance at the clock but she couldn’t see it. Confused, Hermione sat up and gasped, realizing that what was in her way, were her now even bigger breasts, which were straining her previously huge shirt. Her boobs, which were previously the size of a cantaloupe, were now as big as a basketball! Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and cast the disillusionment charm in an attempt to calm herself down but it didn’t work! Hermione started thinking of all the possibilities of what would happen if she went outside her bed. She knew she would probably have absolutely nothing to wear, considering one of her biggest shirts now didn’t fit. If any of her dormates saw her, then everyone in the school would know about it because they were the biggest gossips. Hermione tried to get up as quietly as she could, making sure to cast silencing charms on every surface she touched, but she nearly fell over because of the size of her boobs. She glanced at the clock that read, 4:43 and sighed in relief. Her dormates wouldn’t be up for a few more hours! She slowly and quietly made her way to the bathroom, her breasts swinging with every step. As soon as she made it to the bathroom, she locked the door then took a glance at the mirror. She couldn’t believe what she saw! _‘Her tits were enormous!’_ she thought depressed. She knew none of her bras would even have a chance of fitting, not to mention any of her shirts. She conjured a bra and quickly put it on, hoping to stop the swinging of her breasts everyone she walked. It was very uncomfortable, as conjured clothing usually is. She knew she couldn’t conjure a shirt because of two reasons, 1. She probably couldn’t even conjure a shirt big enough and 2. It would make her more uncomfortable than her current situation. She then started stressing about what the hell she was going to wear today and tomorrow. She put her pajama shirt back on, not wanting to see the cause of her problems anymore. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am genuinely sorry for this

Hermione knocked urgently on Professor Dumbledore’s door to his office. 

“Come in,” he said.

She stepped in and right before her eyes, his usual grandfather-y look with twinkling eyes was replaced with a look of absolute envy. 

“Hello, Hermione, what do you need,” he said in a very deep voice.

“Well, uh y-you see professor, this morning I woke up with a quite enormous growth spurt in one particular area, with the memory of two people standing over my bed at night saying a spell and w-well I really wanna get rid of this growths spurt but no matter what anyone does, it won’t go away and it keeps growing every hour and oh please professor will you please help me!” by the end of her rambling, Hermione was close to tears.

“Oh darling, please don’t cry,” Professor Dumbledore said as he got up from her desk and went over to give her a hug.

Hermione instinctly leaned into the hug, causing Dumbledore to squirm a little bit, getting more uncomfortable the longer she was in his office. 

Once Hermione was calmed down, Dumbledore said, “Why are you so upset, my darling-“ the nickname rolling off his tongue,”- most girls your age would be excited about this! They would be out and about, flaunting their breasts for all to see! So why do you hate this?”

”Well it’s because uh well I’ve never liked this kind of attention and I... well it’s very uncomfortable,” she said taking a seat across from his desk. 

Dumbledore swiftly moved back to his seat, and said, “Well I guess there’s one simple question I want you to answer, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Well I was hoping you’d be able to shrink them back to their normal size or at least stop them from growing,” she said tentatively.

“I could do that, but I could also make them bigger and bigger, hell I could make them bigger than this whole room, but I won’t for one teeny, tiny price,” he said going around his desk and resting against the front. 

“What price, Professor? I promise I’ll do anything,” Hermione said desperately.

Dumbledore walked back around his desk and sat down in his chair, legs spread and said, “Anything? Anything at all?”

“Yes, absolutely sir!” Hermione said eager to get rid of her problems.

“Well love, please come on the other side of my desk and take a seat in my lap,” Dumbledore said, openly eyeing her boobs which were nearly spilling out of her shirt and grabbing his wand, spelling away his trousers and pants. 

Hermione swiftly stepped around the desk before stopping immediately, eyeing the cock now infront of her.

“Come on, don’t be shy. Also you might want to take off those trousers and pants of yours or this might get a little...... messy,” Dumbledore said looking her up and down.

Hermione hesitantly took off her trousers and panties before walking over and sitting herself on Dumbledore’s lap.

“Oh well this simply won’t do,” Dumbledore said before grabbing his wand and silently casting a spell to make her arse inflate.

“Professor!” Hermione cried out surprised. 

“Well now that’s better, the bottom matches the top now,” Dumbledore said delighted. 

Hermione tentatively took a look at her arse, which was now the size of two volleyballs, and looked shocked. Dumbledore quickly lifted her up by her thighs, aligning her with his cock, before slamming her down. Hermione’s look of shock was replaced by a look of pain and then pleasure. Both Hermione and Dumbledore moaned in sync. Dumbledore let her get slightly used to the size before picking her up and slamming her down again and again, creating a rhythm before abruptly stopping.

“Please, Professor please!” yelled Hermione.

“Now, now darling be patient. If you really want it so much, why don’t you give it to yourself,” he said before removing his hands from her thighs and taking off Hermione’s shirt, letting two beautiful breasts slap him in the face. 

Hermione quickly lifted herself up, before slamming back down and moaning. She did it again and quickly set a fast pace. While Hermione was slamming herself into his cock, Dumbledore was rubbing her clit, pinching one nipple and sucking on the other. With this continued stimulation, Hermione quickly came, squeezing harshly around Dumbledore, who came right after her. After she finished coming, Hermione’s breasts noticeably grew bigger in Dumbledore’s mouth and hand. Dumbledore picked up Hermione and stood up before setting her in his chair. Dumbledore grabbed his wand and quickly dressed himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Hermione came around after her post-orgasm daze, she looked around and spotted Dumbledore, fully dressed in the chair across from her. As soon as he noticed she was present again, he stood up and handed her a pile of clothes next to him that she hadn’t noticed before.

“These should fit you and before you ask, I was able to make your boobs stop growing but I can’t change their current size,” Dumbledore said.

Hermione took a look at her breasts and sighed thinking she would most likely have them forever. She took a glance at the clothes in her hands and saw, a small red thong, a seemingly impossibly large bra, leggings, a very small skirt, and large pink shirt, which would probably be small on her. 

Noticing her arse was still different she said, “Um Professor? What about my arse?” 

“Well just consider that a present from me, love,” Dumbledore said eyeing it.

Hermione, eager to hide her self from the seemingly predatory eyes on her, quickly slid on the thong, leggings and small skirt, before putting in the large bra and t-shirt, which showed a considerable amount of cleavage at the top. 

Before she left Dumbledore said, “Your new uniforms will be delivered to you sometime next week, until then you’ll will just have to do with what you have, my apologies, Miss Granger. You won’t be able to be dress coded so you can wear something that is more comfortable for you than the uniforms. Also, you are free to visit me anytime you please from now, okay my darling?” 

“O-okay p-professor,” Hermione said stuttering.

“When we are alone you may call me Albus, love. Now go on, go tell all your friends about how these magnificent things will be there forever and that you also have a fat arse. Don’t forget to mention you slept with a professor!” he laughed while she practically ran out of his office, embarrassed. 


	5. Chapter 5

this will most likely never be updated again, it was just something that went in my brain and wouldn't go away until i wrote it. so if you were looking forward to more sorry i guess? im not marking it complete bc i hate when people do that with unfinished fics so uh bye i guess?


End file.
